Mr D's Dating Service!
by flickers of sparkles
Summary: When Mr.D's one hundred years at Camp Half-Blood what does he decide to do? Start a dating service! Who will Percy and Annabeth be paired up with? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

Mr. D's Dating Service!

AN: For some reason I felt like writing this! I love the book series but this is my first P.J. fanfic. Enjoy!

P.S. It's set as Mr. D's last day of his job at Camp Half-Blood but its all the familiar characters (Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia)

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

A POV

"Mr. D, are you sure?" Chiron asked nervously, speaking my thoughts.

"Yeah, isn't that Aphrodite's area of expertise?" Percy added. Shut up! He always did have a way of offending gods. Maybe if he was the son of Athena he would have more common sense.

"Well, Perry. I will be a free man, or god, after midnight tonight and I will be able to do anything I want!" Mr. D fired back. I suspected he knew Percy's real name but like how annoyed he got.

"It's Percy." Percy said through clenched teeth.

"Well, if I cared about you or any of your silly friends don't you think I would have learned your name?"

"You know, Mr.-" I cut him off

"What Percy means is why of all things do that?"

"I sense you think I can't do it. That I will make a fool out of myself or something."

"Too late." Percy mumbled, and I elbowed him. Thankfully Mr. D didn't notice.

"I will get all the single half-bloods, naiads, nymphs, gods, and sane magical creatures together and we will give them a free trial. Of course no half-blood with the same god parent will be matched together and the age limit is 3 years difference for half-bloods, and 50 years difference for naiads and nymphs. Oh, and one more thing, EVERYONE single must come and whoever you are matched with, you must go on one date with them."

"That's two." Percy said.

"Well, as the kids say now, Whatever!"

I looked over at Chiron and to my surprise his face was thoughtful. Great, without his help Mr. D won't be stopped. And the even worse news, I am a single 15 year old daughter of Athena and Mr. D will surely force me to come to the trial. My gaze shifted to Percy, and like me, he looked terrified. He would probably be matched with a shallow naiad that would be all wrong for him. The truth is, there is only 1 person that I think is right for Percy. Me.

I mean, I know our parents aren't really the best of friends but what about the chariot? Sometimes I think about telling the truth but I get too.... I don't know. Luckily for Thalia she met someone during the summer, a son of Demeter named Liam, and the total opposite of her. But they fit well together and I am happy for them.

"Well, I hope it's a success. Where and when will the 'gathering' be?" Chiron inquired. "The amphitheater at 1 o'clock tomorrow. Be there or be square!" We all looked oddly at him and his cheeks got a little red. "What?" He defended "The 80's permanently scarred me!" We all nodded, still unconvinced and walked away.

Percy caught up to me when I was walking to the Athena cabin and said "Are you going?" he asked

"I have to. Mr. D will feed us to the grapes if we don't. (AN: LOL! Funny mental picture!)"

"Will you sit by me? I don't want to sit by some depressed naiad that got dumped over 500 years ago." I almost laughed

"Sure. And its not like we have to marry the person."

"But still, one date."

"Oh my gods, Percy, its just like an hour and a half. Even you can make it through that." I stopped and started laughing hard.

"What?" Percy asked

"With.. your... luck.. you'll.. go on.. a date.. with.. Clarisse!" I managed between gasps.

Percy paled and said something like "I need some air." and ran off.

AN: What do you think? I am still thinking about what the questions are going to be for the dating quiz so suggestions will be welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know, I know, its been a while and I'm very sorry! But school has completely overrun my life this year and its been a while since I have had time to even think about my stories! Oh, and also this is just set at the time when Mr. D's sentence was ended but everyone is the same age as they were when the series ended. Well anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 2

Percy POV

I sat down onto the smooth stone surface of the amphitheater with Annabeth as we both studied the large crowd of mythical creatures and demigods. I spotted tons of cute girls and that got my hopes up, maybe this won't be so bad after all. A group a tan pretty girls looked my way and I grinned at them. Then I realized they weren't looking at me, they were looking at this tall, tan, handsome boy about 16. He had shaggy dark brown hair, and a face with hazel eyes and a cocky smile as he walked towards Annabeth. She was too busy looking at her computer she got from Daedalus, another son of Athena, to notice.

"Hello," the boy said in a deep and attractive voice.

Annabeth jumped, almost dropping her computer.

"Hi."

"Are you a daughter of Hermes?" he asked

"No, are you?"

The boy let out a huge breath and said "That's good, and yes I am, well actually, I'm a son of Hermes. I would have been very sad if we had no chance to have a date with a very pretty girl"

I froze. Who did he think he was? To my surprise, Annabeth didn't look annoyed at all. She blushed and looked flattered.

"I'm Ty, by the way, Ty Morris. And you are?"

"That's Annabeth, and I'm Percy" I cut in, I didn't like the look of this guy.

Annabeth flashed me an annoyed look but before we could say anything else Mr. D appeared on the stage and waved his hands around violently.

"Well, you all know why you are here, you all are single. Well I'm here to fix that problem right now, look behind me and you will see rows of computers. Go to the one with your name on it and start the test. Once you are all finished I will post your date on the bulletin. And after that, time for your dates! Now lets get started!"

Everyone got up at once and headed over to the computers. I spotted my name right between two computers, I have to sit right between Annabeth and Ty. But you know what I saw as I headed closer? Ty was sitting in MY seat talking to Annabeth. I resisted the urge to use my powers to dump all the water within 100 feet on him.

"Ahem" I said and tried to sit in-between them, Ty didn't move so I had to get a seat right in front of them. My name magically appeared on the computer in front of me. What a day this is turning out to be.

"Hey!" I soft and bubbly voice broke through my thoughts. I turned to see a very beautiful dryad walking up to me. Whoa, maybe this day isn't so bad after all. " "Umm….hey." I managed to get out.

"You looked lonely so I figured I would talk to you, it that's all right. I'm Willow, by the way."

"Believe I don't mind, I'm Percy Jack-"

"Alright everyone, time to start the test." Mr. D's excited voice broke interrupted my sentence.

Willow had already started her test so I figured I would just start mine too.

Question One:

What do you prefer to do on the weekends?

A. Sit around with no one to talk to

B. Destroy any demigods I can find

C. Iris-Message for HOURS

D. Train to prevent being killed

Hmm, I think I'll go with D, it's the least embarrassing.

Question Two:

What fits yourself the best?

A. I may be huge, but so is my heart

B. I want someone to love me and be my servant for eternity

C. I want to be with someone totally out my league

D. I like someone with something wrong with them(curse, enemy God parent, dead, coma, or psychotic)

E. I prefer not to say

Well, my 'situation' is definitely not like anyone of the those (except maybe C a little), I'll just choose E.

30 minutes later….

"All right, the sheets of the couples are right behind me, once you have met your date you will transported to a romantic restaurant somewhere in the world, have fun!" Mr. D transported a narrowly missed an absolute stampede of monsters, demigods, and other sorts of creatures.

When I got closer I saw that my date was…Willow. Not too bad, even though I wanted to be with Annabeth. Wait, who was Annabeth with? Oh no, it's Ty!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr. D's Dating Service Chapter 3**

**AN: Hey all! I know I have been the world's worst updater, summer has been so busy for me! Once school starts I pinky promise that I will update a lot more often. Well I know you guys are excited for the updates so here's Chapter Three!**

**P POV**

I tensed when I saw Ty walk up to Annabeth and put his arm around her shoulder. I was stung when she didn't shrug it off, she seemed kind of…happy. Well, I can be happy too. Where's Willow? I saw her white blonde hair in the crowd. She turned around and smiled when she looked at me, her face lighting up.

She certainly was beautiful. She had long stick straight blonde hair that framed her soft and petite face. Her eyes were large, blue with green flecks. I ran up to her and pulled her into a hug, she smelled like the outdoors, very appealing.

"Hey, date." She said teasingly, grinning up at me. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Annabeth glaring at Willow, I ignored her as best I could.

"Alright, everyone it's time for the dates to commence, you will all be teleported to a different restaurant in the world. You all will have no danger of being discovered and some of you may be with other couples in the restaurant. Everyone ready? Ok, lets begin!" Mr. D yelled, a moment later there was a blinding flash and Willow and I were in Paris. The restaurant had painted grape vines and ivy on their walls, we were sitting by a window with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower in sight.

"Percy, you clean up nice." Willow said, appraising me. I looked down to see my faded jeans and plain t-shirt were gone. Now I was wearing a suit and dark blue tie. I looked closer at Willow and saw she was wearing a dress the same color as my tie, it fit her perfectly.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I replied. What a nice place, I thought. I turned around and saw Ty and Annabeth! I didn't bother with Ty too much, my eyes quickly traveled to Annabeth. My jaw dropped, Annabeth looked absolutely gorgeous! Her hair was loose and curly, her eyes sparkled, and she was the most dressed up I had ever seen her.

Before I could admire Annabeth anymore Willow coughed loudly. My face reddened and Willow glared at Annabeth.

"Listen Percy, we are on a DATE, me and you, not you and Annabeth. Don't even look over there or I will take you over to my friend Rose's bush so she can prick you over….and over….and over again. Got it? " Willow threatened "Ok!" she said bubbly, acting like her self again. Oh, great did this girl have multiple personalities or something?

Thankfully, before the silence got too awkward, the waiter came up and said,

" 'ello, I'm Jean-Pierre and I will be your waiter tonight. Anything I can get started for you?" Willow looked up at him and gave him an adorable smile, batting her eyelashes.

" Well, Jean-Pierre… I'll have something hot and steamy, do you have anything like that here?" She looked totally innocent before flashing him a wink. I silently gasped, first she lectured me about having eyes on your own date and then she starts flirting it up with the waiter?

Jean-Pierre smiled coyly and answered

"I believe we 'ave something 'ere that would interest you. I'll bring it right out." Then he turned and left, he didn't even have the decency to take my order!

"What was that?" I asked Willow angrily, she looked up at me, her eyes growing wide.

"Why Percy, I have no idea what you are talking about." She sounded shocked and confused, but I knew better.

"Let's just try and talk to our dates more than the waiter, alright?" I said, seething.

At that moment Jean-Pierre came back, he had a smile plastered on his face and was holding a steaming cup.

"Mademoiselle, here is your drink, Passion fruit Tea (**AN: I seriously doubt that it's an actual tea flavor I just made it up**)" His speech slowed, dragging out the word Passion. I clenched my teeth and said scathingly,

"Excuse me, but you neglected to ask what I wanted."

"My apologies, what would you like?" Jean-Pierre said, feigning politeness.

"Diet Coke." I mumbled.

"Oh Percy, you have something in your hair." Willow exclaimed leaning over to brush off my hair. Her elbow knocked over my napkin and I bent over to pick it up. When I was under the table I heard Willow and Jean-Pierre whispering, barely loud enough for me to catch so I couldn't understand what they were saying.

I resurfaced, looking suspiciously at Willow, she stared back giving me a big grin.

"Excuse me, Percy. I'm just going to the Lady's Room, be back in a flash." And up she went, running back towards the front door of the restaurant. Wait a second… I surveyed the room again and saw that the restrooms were exactly opposite of the direction Willow was heading. Where was she going?

I made a quick decision, I stood up and went the way she left. There was no sign of her in the area where people were awaiting tables so I went outside. My eyes drifted to the alley beside the restaurant. It was dark, I only saw the outline of two shapes pressed together. They were both moaning, kissing each other. Walking a few steps closer I saw golden and white blonde hair tangled together, it was Willow and Jean-Pierre!

**AN: You like? Cliffhanger, I know! **


End file.
